crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
VF-29P Perceval
The VF-29P Perceval is an all enviromental high performance variable fighter derived from the VF-29A Kairos developed by Regius Works, a subdivision of L.A.I led by Elden Havamal. The VF-29P Perceval first entered service in early 2577 during the TRM Civil War. Technologies and Combat Characteristics (WIp) Specifications (VF-29P/C- Block II) *Crew: 1 Pilot (Accommodations for a passenger.) *Length (Fighter): 18.73 meters *Wingspan (Fighter): 14.15 meters *Height (Battroid): 17.2 meters (With cannons) *Powerplant: 2 x FF-3001G Thermonulcear Reaction Turbines *2 x FF-3011C-II Thermonuclear Reaction Ram Jets *Armament (Standard): **1 x HBP-01C 60mm Heavy Quantum Beam Gunpod **1 x AK/VF-9M Ka-Bar Anti-Armor Knife **2 x ROV-25B 25mm head mounted beam MGs. **2 x ESA-25A 25mm High Speed Beam MGs. **2 x TW2A2 55mm Beam Cannons **12 x Micro-missile launchers/15 missiles each *A.I: Brunhilde Combat A.I *Armor: Advanced ECA. *Shielding: Pin-Point Barrier Mk.V *ISC Type: ISC/TO-24 *FTL: Miniature Fold Drive. *Additional Avionics/Features: **EGP-03/05M1 EX-Gear **AA/AS/SF-06A1 Unified Sensor Matrix **360 degree panoramic cockpit. **Countermeasure Systems *Optional Equipment: **SPS-29 Super Pack. History Development The origins for the Perceval can be traced back to the Vagan conflict of 2573-2576, where Vagan Feios units proved to be a deadly opponent to ISAF VF-29A Kairos and VF-19C Excaliburs. After sustaining heavy losses, the UCR and UEG initiated the Kairos NEXT Program, aimed to heavily redesign the Kairos to face new threats and to create a new fighter to complement the new Kairos. However, the program would end in 2574 when relations between the two nations soured and the UCR would stop it's first attempt at reconstructing the Kairos, instead focusing on developing newer VF-19 variants and a replacement for the VF-11. It wasn't until late 2575 where the UCR's half of the data would be utilized in the Perceval Project initiated by L.A.I's Regius Works division to create a new high performance fighter replace the VF-17 and VF-23 in special forces operations. Reigus Works developed an advanced version of the VF-23's IVCS called the ISC (Inertia Store Converter) to use in conjunction with the brand new Extender-Gear System by Kinova, and a new engine dubbed the FF-3001 Stage II Thermonuclear Reaction Engine, giving a 35% increase in power output compared to the Block III VF-19S' FF-2550X engines. In early 2576, three prototypes were deployed at North Point for four months of test flights. In August of that year, the VF-29P was approved for low rate initital production, with 20 units operational by November of 2576. Eight units were sent to the Air force, while the Navy recieved three and the rest were delivered to the Special Operations Command. TRM Civil War The VF-29P Perceval would first see combat in the 2576-2577 TRM Civil War. Three VF-29Ps and 17 VF-171s from the UCR Navy's SVF-65 Infinities squadron were deployed to Miridem to perform various deep interdiction strikes on rebel high value targets such as personal and equipment in conjuction with special operations to pave the way for the marine battalions that would land in the following two hours after the initial strikes. By the end of the TRM Civil War, the number of operational VF-29Ps had reached 55 units. Variants (wip) Category:UCR Category:Mecha Category:Planes Category:New United Nations